In general, a connector 10 is, as shown in FIG. 7(a), composed of a connector socket 12 installed at a body chassis side and the connector plug 11 mounted at the end of a cable 25.
The above-mentioned connector plug 11 has installed plural contacts 23 to the inside opened of the front of a housing 22, and the outer periphery of this housing 22 has been covered by an angular cylindrical metal shell 32. Said plural contacts 23 have been connected to each signal conductor and power line of the cable 25, and this connecting portion has been made by being covered with a cover 24.
Conventionally, for the sure contact when fitting the connector plug 11 to the connector socket 12, as shown in FIG. 7(b), a bulging-out portion 35 to let have a spring property has been formed both in the tip portion and the central portion in both the top face and the bottom face of the metal shell 32, respectively.
The conventional connector plug 11 is designed to hold the contact with the connector socket 12 side only by these bulging-out portions 35. However, even though it is desired to install the bulging-out portion 35 of sufficient shape to function as the spring portion to the angular cylindrical metal shell 32, under the existing circumstances where the down sizing has been demanded there is a dimensional restriction, resulting in a problem that a sufficient spring property cannot be obtained.
Therefore, the present invention is to aim at offering a connector plug that a sufficient spring property can be obtained without changing hardly the shape of the conventional metal shell.
Besides, the present invention is to aim at offering a connector plug that the construction as a whole is compact, and the metal shell portion is surely adhered and connected to the connector socket.